Let the Monster Rise
by Klotho
Summary: Shilos plan did not work out. And Repo-Man will not let go of his prey easily. WIP, Rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

Her plan had been perfectly simple:

- Build a distracting element

- Wait for Repo-Man to show up

- Hit him with the shovel

The only thing she hadn't taken into account was her "medicine reminder"-alarm going off the second the Legal Assassin entered the room. He had disarmed her before she been able to even raise the shovel and then simply pressed a certain muscle on her neck - and her body had gone limp, darkness engulfing her mind...

-----

Nathan quickly checked Shilo's pulse before he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back outside. Returning home was out of the question - not with all of Rotti's men having orders eliminate him and the cameras everywhere! Well... Almost everywhere... Fortunately he had just discovered the perfect hideout a few days ago: One of his targets - a Zydrate-addict - had been extremely hard to hunt down and it was only after the man had left his secret bunker showing symptoms of withdrawal that the organs could be repossessed. The location was connected to the sewer system and a few tunnels that were no longer used - the ideal place to disappear into...

Her heard footsteps approaching him and carefully sat the unconscious girl against the nearest wall, his eyes never leaving the corner behind which the Geneco security men were waiting. Without making any sound he flung a rope around one of the street signs above him and climbed up.

Their surprise and shock was still visible on their lifeless faces when he wiped his knives clean on his coat and put them back into his boots. Shilo was still passed out when he picked her up once more. He was about to run over the crossing and disappear into one of the dark side streets when he noticed the huge screen live-broadcasting the picture of...

"Mag..."

Blind Mag. The Voice of Geneco. Shilo's godmother and idol. The only job he had ever refused. Marni's best friend.

He felt his breath quicken.

Dead.

"They will pay for this... All of them..."

Slowly he put Shilo down, pressed a kiss against her forehead and looked once more at the screen.

Then the monster took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: ...Due to very motivating reviews I decided to write another chapter a lot sooner than planned ^___^°. Enjoy!

* * *

There were several things Shilo noticed on her awakening:

- The room was completely dark

- Her hands were tied to the wall behind her back

- She wasn't alone

Someone was breathing quietly next to her. For a while she listened to the soft in- and exhaling. Then she whispered: "Hello?"

The breathing stopped for a moment.

"You're awake..." a male, cold and somewhat rough voice stated. "Took you long engough..."

There was an underlying tone of cruelty in the voice that scared Shilo; but she gathered all her courage and spoke once more.

"Where am I?" She tried to keep hear fear from reaching her voice. She failed. "And why am I tied up?!"

The other person was moving now. Shilo could hear footsteps approaching. They sounded like heavy boots. She pressed herself up against the wall. Suddenly a light flashed in front of her - she recognized the helmet immediately: Geneco's Repo-Man.

A gloved hand touched her face.

"You talk too much, darling."

He patted her cheek. Then his hand closed around her neck - not quite strangling her but restraining her breathing nonetheless.

"You're with me. And your hands are tied so you won't try something stupid like killing me, again!"

"I didn't want to kill you - I only wanted to knock you out!" she whispered desperately.

The grip tightened a little and suddenly the hand was gone. Shilo coughed and drew a deep breath.

"I-I have a blood-disease... They promised to cure me if I caught you... I never tried to kill you!"

The Repo-Man gave a short laugh. "And what did you think they would do with me after you would have handed me over?"

"I don't know... Put you in prison?"

Silence.

"You are cleverer than that, Shilo Wallace..."

"How do you know my name?"

Another pause.

"I know a lot of things about you." The hand went back to her face, brushing the hair of the wig. "I know that you are 17 years old, that your mother is dead, that you like Blind Mag," A gloved thumb was stroking over her lips and something in his voice changed, "that you are a virgin," Shilo went rigid and the hand left her face"that you like to sneak out at night and capture bugs... And I know that Rotti Largo wanted you to inherit Geneco - he told me, right before I killed him..."

Gone. Her chance for independency, her cure - it was gone.

"...and his family."

She felt the panic rising inside her, slowly spreading until she was shivering violently.

"I...I really need to go now..."

The Repo-Man was staring at her in disbelief. Then he laughed.

"Please! My Dad will-"

"Don't worry, darling: You won't be seeing Nathan Wallace any time soon..."

Her breath quickened and she noticed the familiar feeling of a dawning hyperventilation.

"What do you mean?!"

The Repo-Man turned off the lights of his helmet and the room was dark again.

"I'm saying that you won't be going anywhere!"

The helmet hit the floor with a clattering sound and suddenly there was hot breath against her ear. The blood pressure alarm on her wrist went off.

"When you tried to outsmart me you wagered your life, Shilo Wallace. You tried to capture Geneco's Legal Assassin and you lost."

She was coughing, trying to stop suffocating-

"Your life belongs to me."

and on the verge of fainting she felt a small sting in her arm and her whole body relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update.

Oh, and thank you all VERY MUCH for your comments!!! I really appreciate your taking the time to review!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter ^____^.

* * *

The sedative worked instantly. He felt her body sinking against his and quickly undid her restraints.

Then he turned on the lights. Using one of his scalpels he cut through the material of Shilo's wristband and watched it fall to the ground - he shattered it with a quick stomp.

The beeping stopped abruptly. It had been unwise to bring a device that could be tracked into his new hideout, even though he had erased all data on her (and him) after his slaughtering the Largos...

He carried her over to the blankets on which he had been resting earlier and gently put her on them. She was way too light. And she reminded him way too much of her mother. He wondered what Shilo would look like in her mother's wedding dress. The image was quickly pushed from his thoughts. Instead he took one of the syringes from his bag and inserted the needle into the vein on the inside of Shilo's elbow.

Detoxing the girl would take weeks if she cooperated - and months if she wouldn't. Years of poisoning couldn't just be remidied by a simple cure. The healing process would be long and painful and for a moment he wondered why he was going through all this trouble, when having her dependening on his "medicine" would be so much easier... Controlling a healthy Shilo would be way more difficult.

And yet the thought of her being able to fight him properly stirred something deep inside him. A feeling the other, better, weaker Nathan probably would have disapproved of.

Then again, the other Nathan hadn't approved of his killing the Largos, either - he could be such a coward sometimes. His thoughts kept switching back to Rotti's death, especially his last words - they had been haunting him ever since had slit the old man's throat, watching his blood stain the expensive carpet...

Blood.  
He removed the syringe from Shilo's arm and stored the blood sample in his small makeshift lab in the adjoining room. His hideout was in dire need of some redecorating - he would have to go out and get some furniture, food and clothes, soon.

The girl was shivering slightly when he returned to her side, so he grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her until only her face remained visible. Then he switched off the lights, put his helmet back on and lay down next to her, one arm around her waist, and tried to fall asleep.

Shilo had dreamed about a particulary nice day in summer, and awoke feeling warm and content, even though there was a slight ache in her arms and legs. She tried strechting them out, but they seemed to be trapped in some kind of cloth.

Once more it was completely dark around her, but she could hear the sound of breathing uncomfortably close to her left ear. She tried to wriggle out of the blanket, but suddenly she was pulled against a warm, leathery surface.

"Go back to sleep.", the cold voice from before grumbled. Shilo's heart skipped a beat.

She tried to concentrate on breathing normally. "Uhm... I'm really sorry to disturb you, Mister, but-"

An annoyed growl made her hesitate.  
"What?" The lights of the helmet lit up, blinding her for a moment.  
"...Could I use your bathroom, please?" she whispered and averted her eyes in embarrassment. There was no answer, but a few seconds later she was picked up and carried out of the room.

"Take a shower, while you're at it. And don't bother to put your dress back on; wear this", he pointed at a folded piece of cloth on the floor, "and wrap yourself in the blanket. You have ten minutes. After that I'll come and get you."  
He closed the iron door behind him and Shilo finally freed herself, undressed herself a few minutes later and stepped into the small tub.

Her feet touched something sticky and when she looked down, she had to repress a scream. Whoever had been using the shower before her, had either lost or washed off a great deal of blood - Shilo turned on the shower and tried her best not to be sick.

Outside the Repo-Man was counting the minutes.


End file.
